Meeting Him
by kakashidiot
Summary: CHAP 2! Sort of prequel. Kakashi can't seem to let go the past nothing can bring his sensei back. RandR! Shonenai.
1. Meeting Him

**For a load of leftovers, people sure seem to enjoy my one-shots... **

**Thank you to those who reviewed (not alot) and to those who haven't - REVIEW! It does no harm - but only good.**

**Twin Sun Leader - yes! GenxRai is now up. It's too thoughtful really, I'm writing a more action/dialogue one. The characters in these one-shots are screwed, yes.**

**Kira-Reen - glad you enjoyed! Yeah, On the Sidelines is a real rollercoaster ride. Sorry about people thinking you're crazed - it's part and parcel of reading fan fics I guess.**

**Kaki-kun - I missed you and your own fics! Cruel, cruel world. I remember when (this ages me) I too was grounded from the computer - up until the day I got my own computer at 20. (Now a proud 23-year-old who sneeks off to the Internet cafe to post dubious material up.) I hope you'll enjoy catching up on all of my fics. Some of my stuff has gotten really epic... unsure about that really... Anyway, I hope this pleases you !**

**I don't own Naruto - which is why this fic is Kaka-Iru...

* * *

**

Meeting Him

Every year, Iruka watched as new Jounins rounded up from Konoha's ranks were given the doubtful honour of becoming senseis.

This year there was a whole group of new Jounins who had never judged before – although Iruka knew that Asumo-sensei had filled in for him the few times Iruka had gotten the flu bug.

It hadn't gone well.

Suffice to say, the smoking Jounin had never returned due to the fact that he was prone to hitting the kids upside the head (even threw stuff at Shikamaru) and never could go without a smoke break every forty-five minutes.

So, Iruka looked at his clipboard and at the Jounins standing before him with a sigh.

This year there was the newbie Jounin, Kurenai, from the famous genjutsu clan the Yuuhi -and Asumo, who was fidgeting due to the school law of no smoking on school grounds. There was Genma – an orally fixated Jounin – who Iruka was praying wouldn't end up with a team. Raido…. A quiet Jounin with no exceptional abilities…. And a whole bunch of other Jounins culled from the ranks by the Hokage himself.

They weren't surprised by the teams given – there was a resigned air about them, since they had all had the important conference the day before on who was to get who.

And according to the list one Jounin was missing – running late as usual. Although he'd been teaching in the Academy for three years, Iruka had never met the Jounin personally. The man never made it in time for the formal ceremony of team and Jounin-sensei introductions.

Iruka had long given up on the mysterious shinobi known as Hatake Kakashi.

In fact, through the three to four years the Academy dealt with the sensei, nobody had really seen him.

_

* * *

And Naruto's team is going to get him as a sensei? What kind of guy is he? Really? Sure he's considered good enough to be a sensei – but that doesn't mean anything…. Genma's here after all….. _

* * *

Iruka's thoughts were broken by the influx of Genins who came in and sat down. 

Many of them were still looking at their teammates with askance.

Naruto's team in particular seemed to be really uneasy with each other. Sakura was glaring at Naruto, Naruto glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke glooming in their general direction.

An hour later, Iruka left Team 7 to their own devices as they waited for their Jounin-sensei.

_

* * *

Damn the mission desk, he sighed, mentally wondering why he allowed himself to be signed up for deskwork. __They're just going to have to meet him on their own._ He sighed, mentally wondering why he allowed himself to be signed up for deskwork. 

_I really need to see the Hokage on this….. I know I'm not supposed to have favorites but Naruto – he's worked so hard!_

* * *

Iruka didn't know that it was another hour before Team 7 would meet their sensei.

* * *

The next day, Iruka hadn't heard from Naruto about his meeting with the Jounin Hatake Kakashi. This was a worrisome thing. 

Normally Naruto would be there to dissect anything that bothered him – even if it was about cockroach infestation or the rising price of ramen.

_

* * *

I guess that means that everything is turning out okay – but still…. _

* * *

On his lunch break, Iruka slipped away and finding the Hokage sitting on his porch, asked the Hokage if he could have tea with him. 

For a moment the kage said nothing then slowly nodded. He had been expecting this. The sight of an anxious Iruka in his crystal ball had caused him to dig - out of his mountains of paperwork - Kakashi's file.

Iruka stared at the pages of Genin teams that Kakashi had failed. Around five of them.

"This is –"

"Yes… Kakashi-san can be strict, but all of his judgments were fair. It may not be Team 7's time to pass this year."

Iruka's stomach hit the floor, his eyes stung and although somewhere a lark was singing on the thorn, the world to Iruka was very dark.

He stood up stiffly.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Remember, Iruka," the Kage said, gently. "Don't be angry at Kakashi for his decision – he may be strict, but he IS fair…"

Iruka nodded.

As he walked away, only one thought on his mind repeated over and over.

_

* * *

Naruto. _

_Kakashi was strict. Did that mean he beat up the kids? What kind of a Jounin was he really? Was he really responsible enough to be a sensei? Was he understanding enough? Was he caring enough?_

_Where did the guy come from anyway?_

* * *

Iruka sighed. _

* * *

Well. I'll find out everything no doubt by tomorrow. _

* * *

The next evening, Iruka heard a loud. "HEEEEYYYYY! IRRRRUUKKKAAA-SENSSSEEEIIIII!" 

It was a blur of orange launching himself into his chest, gripping him in a breath-taking hug.

"Naruto! How's it going!"

"Missed me?"

"Ahhh! I did! Despite all the work I had…"

"Let's go get some ramen!"

Iruka didn't have the heart to say 'no, I've got homework to check tonight' so he ended up beside Naruto eating at the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"So how's it going? You passed?"

"OF COURSE!" Naruto nodded. "How could I not?"

Iruka blinked.

_

* * *

But Kakashi-sensei is strict. _

* * *

Iruka tuned into the boy's chatter. 

"- but then it turned out that Sasuke was just as much an idiot as me so I didn't feel too bad, although he keeps on making comments about me being tied to the posts but then look at him – sensei SAT on him! And Sakura-chan said that he's mean cause he made her faint TWICE! So I wasn't the only one to screw up – I made him jump, let me tell you! And I was THIS close to making off with the lunch. But he's a bastard, is Kaka-sensei… weird. Reads these orange books all the time-"

_

* * *

Orange books? _

* * *

"- And he has one eye covered all the time…." _

* * *

One eye? _

* * *

"- And he is always late…" _

* * *

Late? _

* * *

"- Makes up these REALLY LAME excuses, can't even lie to save his soul…." _

* * *

Lame excuses? _

* * *

" – But really cool… I guess…. And he's so strong and knows an awful lot of stuff. You watch, Iruka-sensei, I'm going to be Hokage in no time if he takes the time to teach us stuff like you!" 

Iruka blushed at the compliment.

"He sounds like a good sensei for you guys," Iruka said, around a mouthful of ramen.

Naruto finished his bowl and sighed in contentment, eyeing the menu again.

He looked up.

"You haven't seen him before, Iruka-sensei?"

"N-n-nooo…. He was either late for my team/Jounin introductions or he was assigned for a different classroom's Genin teams. He always failed his Genin teams – you are the first to pass under him. You should be proud, Naruto."

"I am!" Naruto said with a grin. "I'm the best, after all!"  
He paused.

"But didn't you ever see him at the mission desk?"

"What does he look like?"

"Ummmm…. Tall…. Old…… weird…..With an orange book….."

_

* * *

Old? _

* * *

Iruka blinked. 

"Ooookay…."

"Anyway… he says that tomorrow we'll be starting missions! I'm so excited! Maybe we'll be able to protect somebody or something!"

Iruka just didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that the most exciting thing he would get to do would be walking dogs or weeding somebody's garden – or maybe take a trip to the hot springs and do repairs.

He just nodded.

"I'll be the best – and then I'll show 'em all! I'll teach that Sasuke-chan that I can kick ass too!"

"I'm sure you will!" Iruka said with a smile.

* * *

Next morning was a Friday. 

The one day of the week Iruka manned the mission desk with the Hokage for eight hours.

It was a nice break from the usual screaming classroom of Genins he taught buunshins to over and over again.

Around eleven o'clock, after Genma grumped his way out of the room and Gai had finally left them all in peace, a shadow fell across Iruka's desk.

Iruka looked up and paused at the sight of a mask and silver hair.

It was him.

The mysterious shinobi.

The silent ghost who came and went without a word.

The mysterious ghost who often would come around only to be told that kage had an un-ranked or S-ranked mission for him. Iruka always thought he was interesting – but the shinobi had never allowed for small talk – he had always turned away after his short talk with the kage and then would disappear.

The kage would just shake his head and murmur.

Iruka guessed it was because of the ninja and his abilities – which were never talked about. That was a sign of greatness.

One of the ways to identify strong Jounins and tensai ninjas – paranoia and isolation. The look of death - not only that - the deadness of the eyes. As if their bodies were husks.

The ninja's lack of talk, his constant tough missions and his obvious strength meant that this was no ordinary ninja that Iruka – well – that Iruka was – well – interested in.

Iruka looked down at his list and tried not to think about the man's messy hair.

"Um…" he whispered at the silent silver-haired shinobi, whose pale skin looked so pale compared to Iruka's healthy brown skin. "I don't think the kage had anything for you today…"

The kage just nodded.

"Kakashi-kun. I was expecting you. Running late, eh?"

Iruka blinked.

_

* * *

Kakashi. _

_Kakashi. As in Hatake Kakashi?_

_There aren't many people who could be named 'scarecrow'? Right? Right?_

* * *

Iruka felt a whole bunch of air whooshing out of his chest as he realized that the man he had been secretly wondering over for the past few years of his life was the new sensei for Naruto. _

* * *

This shinobi. _

_This shinobi, whose dark eye (why hadn't Iruka clued in before?) was as unfathomable as a well's dark waters. And as off putting. Distant. Business-like. Aloof. _

_This shinobi who was no doubt a walking problem, full of issues thatI would never be able to solve, full of woundsI would never be able to heal. A being I have projected character into that is not his own..._

* * *

He knew nothing about this shinobi – only that he was super powerful and dark rumours always followed him. Whispers of dangerous missions and a rough life. 

Perhaps a Jounin would be able to tell Iruka more about Kakashi.

Already he was making mental lists of who to talk to.

_

* * *

Genma. _

_Gai._

_Raido._

_Kurenai._

_Asumo._

_Anko._

_Ibiki._

_After all… this is – Naruto's future – here I'm thinking of…. _

* * *

Iruka tried to ignore the evil voice inside his head smirking. _

* * *

Yeah… right…. _

* * *

Iruka blushed at the thought. 

"Are you alright?" asked Kakashi, quirking an eyebrow at the red-faced Chuunin.

He was dreading the upcoming missions. D-ranks no doubt.

_

* * *

I never had to do a lot of D-ranks. War hurried a lot of our lives. Those like me were rushed and before we could blink we were all Chuunins and Jounins fighting a war like adults….. These kids are – brats….. I'm babysitting kids….. _

* * *

His dull gaze sharpened on the Chuunin. _

* * *

What WAS his name? _

* * *

He figured he'd better get to know this guy well. After all, Kakashi had a sinking feeling it would be a long while before he could go back to – well – what he had been forced to leave. 

Safe isolation. Solo missions. Competent companions, if not. Faceless masks and the safety of silence.

Right now, he had to have a team, and he would give them his best. He would never let them down as he had done to his own team.

_

* * *

No teammate ofmine willdie. _

_As Obito did. As Rin did. As his Sensei did_.

* * *

And so…. 

"I'm here for Team 7's mission list." He said flatly, staring down at the pony-tail of the Chuunin who was scrabbling through his papers.

Iruka grinned.

"You're the new sensei for Naruto's team! I'm so glad to have finally met you!"

Kakashi stepped back as warmth and good feelings hit him.

The Chuunin seemed to radiate good will to all men.

Kakashi blinked, non-plussed.

"I guess you could say," Iruka said shyly, scratching his cheek. "I have a vested interest in Naruto's well-being… a soft spot…"

Kakashi tipped his head.

"Oooohhhh? So you're the one he learned everything from? You're THE IRUKA-Sensei of Konoha's Academy?"

Iruka blushed at the capitals.

"Aaahhh! So he talked about me?"

"Mmmmm…"  
"I am fond of him."

"Well… it seems that the feeling is mutual…."

There was a pause.

"So the mission list?"

Iruka blushed again.

"Right here," he said, pulling out a paper.

Weeding.

Dog walking.

Picking up garbage.

Kakashi sighed just a wee bit and turned away without saying anything more.

Iruka stared.

_

* * *

He's either got no social sense or he's incredibly rude. _

* * *

He turned to the Hokage with a puzzled expression. 

The kage sighed, shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and murmured.

Iruka could swear he heard the kage say, "…. One day…"

"Pardon, Hokage-sama? I didn't catch that," Iruka asked, oh so politely.

"Nothing..." The kage paused. "Only..."

Iruka waited.

"One day... he'll live again..."

Iruka blinked.

"It is my hope for him," the kage said. "Perhaps this team will bring him back."

"But he's here!"

"You can be there, and not BE there, Iruka-sensei," said the elderly shinobi with gentleness. "If you walked the road of Hatake Kakashi, life would be hard to grasp."

Iruka blinked.

"You, on the other hand..."

The kage winked.

"Perhaps you can teach him something new."

Iruka gaped as the kage got up and walked out. His face was red as a tomato.

_

* * *

But he said... he's giving me a blessing? _

* * *

Then another thought. _

* * *

How can I bring life to someone dead? _

* * *

Iruka didn't know. But from that day on, the Chuunin never had a hard time remembering to check on Team 7. He wanted to help the Team, although they did not know their responsibility, to put the spark of life back into the Jounin's eye. 

He realized soon enough the cure.

* * *

_I have to be me._

_

* * *

_

**CRAP! THIS IS ALL CRAP! AAAAAHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M PUTTING MY NAME TO THIS!**

**I've got this sensation of incompletion.**


	2. Won't Come Back

Don't Own Naruto… sadly… but in this fic, I own Kakashi…

I kinda started to write this as a oneshot fic, but then it morphed into a second part for Meeting Him. But it's more of a **prequel**... so yeah...

**

* * *

**

Meeting Him, Part 2

**Won't Come Back**

The day the Yondaime died, the great evil Kyuubi had been sealed inside a blonde haired babe. Young Kakashi didn't cry – even when he had quietly laid the white flower down, before the laughing photo of his sensei.

_

* * *

Sensei. _

_Kakashi – remember, it's all about teamwork. _

_Sensei._

* * *

His sensei had always been there for him – from the first day he had graduated from the Academy at the young age of five. They had been alone together for several years before Obito and Rin had joined their team. 

It was his sensei who had supported him through the entire Chuunin Exam preparations.

And when Father – when… when that incident in the study happened, when the Hatake name fell into dishonor, it had been Sensei who had kept Kakashi sane.

Sensei, who had saved the day, two years ago during the war with Rock.

True, Sensei hadn't been perfect, but to Kakashi, he was his hero.

* * *

Standing now, before the training posts, he could still see his sensei's blonde hair, waving in the wind, eyes serious and proud and cheery, all at once, as he gave young Kakashi a special kunai throwing knife. 

Only later on, after the blood, the death, the gift, the fight and the black unconsciousness, did Kakashi find out, sitting on a rock, how special that kunai was – how this gift had saved his life.

_The med pack, the kunai, the Sharingan._

* * *

Standing now, before the training posts, he gripped the kunai knife (still wrapped with the old talisman) and raising his arms threw it at the post – again and again. 

"He won't come back you know," the Sandaime said, one day, approaching the young Jounin, who stood there shivering. "No talisman like that can bring a man back from the dead."

Kakashi flinched.

"I'm just training," he said loftily, trying to act nonchalant, as he went over to the post to pull out his kunai.

"Hmmmm…. So you say… Come to the mission room, we'll get you a mission."

"I don't want a D-rank. Or a C-rank. And that's all that they'll give me, because nobody wants to hire a fourteen year old for a B or an A rank mission. You know that."

Kakashi fought back the lump in his throat.

"Everything's changed now."

Sondaime sighed.

"I had thought you'd want to rest…."  
"I'm fine."

"We could always take him in," said a cold voice.

Kakashi turned around glaring.

"About time you introduced yourself!"

His eyes widened at the white mask and the odd laughter.

"Such fire in a young one! And such skills to know I was there! But then, he is the protégé of the Yondaime, bearing a Sharingan – with the white chakra of the Hatake… Impressive really. Too bad youth blocks his path."

"I don't think that it is wise to-"

Kakashi glared at the old man.

"If you had your way, I'd probably still be in diapers right now! I can do it! Tell me what to do! I can learn!"

"Hmmm… I'm sure you could." The white mask tilted approvingly in response.

Sandaime looked old, sad, cross and thoughtful all at the same time.

"I wouldn't like you to take this road, Kakashi. I'm sure your sensei-"

"Sensei isn't here now. But I AM!" Kakashi threw the kunai at the post viciously.

It hit dead center with a THUD of great force. The talisman fell off and blew into the wind.

Nobody moved as it blew sideways and into the bush.

The kage stood there and sighed an acceptance of a sort. The ANBU bowed.

"We'll be contacting you further, Kakashi-san. Until then."

He darted away into the bush and turned to see the kage walking away with the young boy, kunai in hand.

Below his sandals, fluttered white – the torn talisman was caught in the underbrush. Lifting it up, the white mask wondered.

_What has he lost – what will he lose? He will learn – death takes us all._

* * *

The Kage stroked his graying goatee in thought as he watched the strong, straight soldiers of the teen beside him, walk in respectful, dead silence. 

_Sakumo. I am sorry. He's chosen – but he is strong. He has lost and he will lose. But then, it is something to be learnt – death takes us all._

* * *

That night, Kakashi placed within the box, beside the goggles, a med pack and a dried white flower, the kunai. 

_It could never bring you back, sensei. But then – that's life – it takes and takes – and rarely gives. Death waits for us all – a point of no return, huh._

* * *

The day Kakashi left the ANBU was the day that the Sondaime rejoiced. Finally he had managed to get the young man out. Six years later, albeit kicking and screaming – but the young Hatake was out. 

"A place will always be ready for you," said his ANBU superior. "On the other hand, this is a great chance to enjoy life – it's good to see the sun every now and then."

"Hmph… what is there to look forward to? Nobody's coming back."

His superior doesn't reply – he is wise, even if Hatake had entered into ANBU before his time.

"Regardless. Enjoy yourself. Here."

And he hands over an old letter from the previous ANBU recruiter.

* * *

Kakashi opens it up as he leaves the ANBU building – taking his time – dragging his feet – as he goes to find the new Jounin rooms above the Academy. 

All it says is:

"It is easy to fight for them, much harder to live."

It is the talisman.

_They weren't coming back. Father. Mother. Obito. Sensei. Rin. His teammates from ANBU and the Chuunin and Jounin ranks._

_It is easy to fight for them, much harder to live._

* * *

"He won't come back." 

It's the Hokage on his way to the Academy as well.

"I know that," Kakashi says.

"Which makes you think that fighting for them will make them live on in your heart."

Kakashi tips his head.

"What if you lose that heart? It is important, then to live for them as well."

"Komina said that, too. I know he's right."

"Good. With that in mind, we'll set you up with a Genin team in the next week. Until then, take a vacation."

"I didn't say I agreed…" Kakashi mumbles and glares.

The Kage ignores him and hurries into the Academy.

Kakashi dwaddles behind.

_I always hated the first day of school, when you go in and everybody stares at you._

He saunters into the room, frowning at everything.

The Kage sits down, and Kakashi watches as a green-clad man with a ugly bowl-cut hairstyle takes a B-rank mission.

"I'LL DO IT, HOKAGE-SAMA! IT'S THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

There are several others. Young Chuunins whispering.

There are some he knows by name.

Ibiki, the ANBU interrogator – he's met him before.

Anko – Orochimaru's student.

Asuma – another Sarutobi.

And others he doesn't recognize.

A coughing dark-haired young man, with a katana strapped to his back.

Another honey-haired young adult, who flicks a senbon around in his mouth.

Kakashi moves into the room.

Senbon twitches an eye and greets him in a husky voice.

"YO!"

"AAAAHHH! WHO'S THIS?"

"Gai… stop frightening him!"

Kakashi moves out to his desk and apathetically holds out his hand with his ID papers.

"Thank you very much!" A brown-haired man with a ponytail says beaming a smile which takes Kakashi aback.

The kage is smiling approvingly. _Damn him_.

"No missions for Kakashi, right now."

"Right."

The Ponytail freezes at the dossier's label.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Suddenly Kakashi finds himself dragged off to the inn.

* * *

Watching his mates – his new teammates, what he supposed would become friends – Kakashi wonders if things will turn out all right. He wishes more than ever that sensei could be here. 

_It is easy to fight for them, much harder to live._

At the thought, his shoulders straighten and he turns to talk to – Genma-san(?).

_It is true that Sensei isn't here – but that only means, I have to live for him. If I am to carry his legacy, his hopes, his loves, his dreams – then there is no choice. There is no turning back for me._

_

* * *

_

**I don't know where to go... any suggestions? Normally I do my own thing, so take this chance!**


End file.
